memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Black Siren's Greatest Trick/Prologue
At his apartment in Star City Typhuss is sleeping with Kira and the sun shines in their room, Typhuss wakes up and looks at Kira. Did you sleep well says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. Yes I did what about you Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I did as well says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I better get dressed the Valiant is taking me to Bajor at 1100 hours today Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I have to get to City Hall says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Helping Mayor Queen? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes honey, very much says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I wish we could just stay in your apartment all day today Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Me too Kira, we have jobs to go to says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I know Kira says as she looks at him. The doorbell chimes as Typhuss opens the door and his nephew is standing in the door. One escort for Vedek Kira Nerys Will says as he looks at her and Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his nephew. Come in Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He walks into the apartment. Where's Kira I decided to come get her early so we can get started on the journey Will says as he looks at him. He looks at him. In the bedroom, I have to get to City Hall says Typhuss as he looks at Will. She gets out wearing her Vedek uniform. Will it's good to see you again Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Good to see you as well Kira, your bags have been beamed to the Valiant Kira and we're ready to get you home Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. All right let's go I'll see you in a few weeks sweetie all right Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Ok, I will be here and I will miss you Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him and they kiss, both Will and Kira leaves for the shuttle a type 9 shuttle and they take off. In the shuttle cockpit Will is at the helm console and Kira is at the co-pilot console. We're five seconds from the Valiant's docking bay, wait there's someone beaming through our shields Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the console. Then Black Siren (Earth Two Laurel) beams onto the shuttle with two men. Will and Kira fights them off and then Will aims his phaser at her. Come now Will would you hurt your aunt Black Siren says as she looks at him. She grabs his phaser and gets it out of his hand as Kira goes to the console and takes them to the ocean while Will and Black Siren are fighting but Will isn't getting the upper hand as Black Siren then blasts Will out of the shuttle with her sonic scream and he lands in the water and Black Siren knocks Kira out and takes the shuttle over.